leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Keiji Fujiwara
Keiji Fujiwara (藤原啓治 Fujiwara Keiji) is a Japanese seiyū for the Pokémon anime. Biography Fujiwara was born on October 5, 1982, in , , though he spent most of his childhood in . At around the age of 18, Fujiwara joined , an acting school, and juggled between performing in theatre troupes and doing a variety of odd jobs. After graduating, he became a seiyū, joined Ken Production, and led a long and prolific voice acting career since the mid-1980s. Fujiwara joined the Pokémon anime during the , most notably voicing Team Magma leader Maxie. He was also the primary seiyū for Looker in Pokémon Generations. Fujiwara eventually left Ken Production and founded his own talent agency, Air Agency, in 2006. When he is not acting, he teaches at Japan Newart College. Pokémon roles Anime Humans * Maxie * Looker ( ) Pokémon * Video games * (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) Other non-Pokémon roles Anime * Hiroshi Nohara ( ) * Daitokuji Kimiyasu ( ) * Striker Eagle, Batsraff ( ) * Yūzō Nomura, Sakuzō Yoshino ( ) * Shibano Naoya ( ) * Noventa, other characters ( ) * Eledore Massis ( ) * Mikio Nagaoka ( ) * Kouhei Himura, Kyousuke Saeki ( ) * Shingo Shōji ( ) * Masafumi Takatori ( ) * Pierre Kayama, Mitsugi Takabayashi ( ) * Sai Nanohana ( ) * Sankichi ( ) * Seiji Ogata ( ) * Volcott O. Huey ( ) * PharaohMan, ZonePharaohMan ( ) * Maes Hughes ( , ) * Kalos ( ) * Rodriguez ( ) * Narrator, Paul Moriyama, other characters ( ) * Hassan ( ) * Dracula ( ) * Kubernes ( ) * Kouji Yakushamaru/Mangoku ( ) * Kevin Wei ( ) * Nathan Mahler ( ) * Holland Novak ( ) * Shūji Hanamoto ( ) * Yamā ( ) * Isaak Fernand von Kämpfer ( ) * Raiga Kurosuke ( ) * Sven Vollfied ( ) * Shuichi Aizawa ( ) * Hitoshi Sora ( ) * Loki ( ) * Osamu Tejima ( ) * Ladd Russo ( ) * Ali Al-Saachez ( ) * Terasaki Soji ( ) * Kantaro Sakai ( ) * Soya Togo ( ) * Machida ( ) * Manabu Sakuma ( ) * Drago ( ) * Keisuke Muroto ( ) * Kyōichirō Amagasa ( ) * Keisei Tagami ( ) * Munehiro Nakagami ( ) * Raigyo Tsunomata ( ) * Yamato ( ) * Matsunaga Hisahide ( ) * Valerius ( ) * Mato/Fiore Toma E. ( ) * Kinnosuke Kuzuhara ( ) * Shiro Fujimoto ( ) * Tadayoshi Kisaragi ( ) * Leorio Paladinight ( (2011)) * Rihan Nura ( ) * Yajima ( ) * Zeruel ( ) * Hyakume ( ) * Dominique ( ) * Hinahoho ( ) * Ryuuzen Gotou ( ) * Captain Hannes ( , ) * Regan ( ) * Kiriya ( ) * Julie Sakuma Dolievich ( ) * Nachi Hinozuka ( ) * Balberith ( ) * Sakuya Tougane ( ) * Takumi Rindō ( ) * Hattori Zenzou ( ) * Deldro Brody ( ) * Simeon ( ) * Tatsumi ( ) * ( ) * Silver Karasu/Kagi Tanaka ( ) * Tenri Hīragi ( ) * Jin Toujou ( ) * Shigure Aotsuki ( ) * Yō Shikada ( ) * Koichi Kizakura ( ) * Berger Stone ( ) * Aldebaran ( ) * Bada Sankrei ( ) Anime films * Hiroshi Nohara ( film series) * Men-Men ( ) * Haruyoshi Tanuma ( ) * Shingo Shouji ( ) * Munsu ( ) * Maes Hughes ( ) * Narration, Paul Moriyama ( film series) * Reno ( ) * Pochi Rickman ( ) * Tadayoshi Kisaragi ( ) * Leorio ( , ) * Kazuki Joushima ( ) * Ardyn Izunia ( ) Video game roles * Shinkansen Tendou ( ) * Eledore Massis ( ) * Maximillian Schneider, Patrick ( ) * Kurt Aishinkagura ( ) * Weapon Salesman ( , * Lucifer Landberd, King Airyglyph XIII ( ) * Brandeau ( , ) * Axel ( , ) * Maes Hughes ( , , ) * Thanos Benz, Gabriel Celesta ( ) * Steve Chase ( ) * Ferid, Killey, Cornelio, Bergen, Brandeau's Puppet ( ) * Reno ( ) * Holland Novak, Kashimaru Bale ( ) Dubbing roles * ( ) * ( , ) External links * Air Agency profile Fujiwara, Keiji